Cloud's Tale
by dragon658
Summary: A story following the events of FFVII a few years later. May have some cross over with FFX. Rated high for future chapters.
1. Prologue A Nightmare Reborn

Prologue – A nightmare begins

Cloud drew his mighty sword from his back and struck out against his nemesis. The blade however was parried with a violent force and a small kick smacking Cloud's hands allowed the blade free from his grasp sending it speeding through the air. Cloud pulled out a Summon Materia and grasped tightly as he jumped side-to-side avoiding the blows his enemy charged at him with. Cloud focused all of his energy into the Materia and allowed the Summon to be released.

Ifrit appeared as if from nowhere and lifted a huge rock high into the sky. Ifrit then pulled the rock down as quickly as it was sent up and the speed added an incredible heat to the rock as it crashed down into Clouds enemy. Cloud suddenly stood at ease as Ifrit vanished and he could no longer feel the energy radiating from his fearsome opponent. Cloud stood wearily for seven solid minutes before he sat down unable to believe that a simple summon could have caused the victory.

Suddenly Cloud felt a sharp pain thrust into his arm and blood begin to pour from the wound. He turned quickly to see Sephiroth standing there his Murasame dripping Cloud's blood.

"Grr!" Cloud growled. "I knew it. I knew that couldn't have defeated you." Sephiroth made no movement other than the up and down of his chest as he laughed at Cloud's statement. Cloud charged forward with his lightning quick reflexes at Sephiroth his blade held high. He stopped inches away without any form of slowing as he bought the blade crashing down with almighty speed. Sephiroth didn't appear to move as a loud clang sound appeared and he was standing there his blade holding Cloud's at bay. Cloud overcome with angry at his futile attempt starting attacking madly lifting and striking the heavy sword towards Sephiroth who managed to deflect every blow.

Cloud was slowing down and he knew it. The blood from his wound had now stained his armour and he could feel it trickling down his arm onto his leg. He knew the flurry of attacks at left him tired but he felt the need to protect his friends. Sephiroth didn't allow Cloud time to stop for long before he moved even faster than Cloud had towards him. He struck even harder than Cloud had although Cloud managed to hold his blade against the attack. The attack however had left Cloud startled. Cloud thought to himself how can he have so much power he is but a fragment of a full man and with that thought Sephiroth struck again. This time the incredibly strong attack knocked Cloud down and Sephiroth quickly moved his blade to Cloud's neck.

Cloud woke up in screaming with cold beads of sweat dripping down his face. He threw the covers off of him hopped out of bed and rushed to the window to see the streets of Nibelheim below. Nice safe streets that had not seen Sephiroth in years. Cloud contemplated the dream he had with worry as the last one he had that was similar was before he had killed Sephiroth all those years ago. He decided to shrug it off as a bad nightmare as the chilled breeze bought a calm sensation over him. Cloud manoeuvred through piles of papers to the shower.

Cloud looked into the wardrobe and rummaged through his selection of clothes. He checked that his battle suit was still in good condition, no rust and buster blade stringed up, before deciding to pick a blue shirt and blue trousers for the day. He walked back to the window and said aloud. "I think I will go check everything is ok with the gang."


	2. Chapter 1 Revelations and Rebirths

Chapter One – Revelations and Rebirths

Far North of Cloud in the bunker that remained from the final battle against Sephiroth the earth was being disturbed once more. The ground begun to quake a little a faint rumble as if the world was struggling to hold something in. Then it grew a little stronger and a little louder, like a bird trying to break free of its egg. Suddenly tiny fragments of dirt and rubble moved from the centre of the crater until a hand appeared. Then the hand came out further from the earth as if an arm had been extended and it twisted back to the ground and pushed revealing a shoulder and then a single lock of long silver hair. A few moments later the body previously buried within the huge crater was free entirely and lay bare-chested on the ground.

To the East of Cloud in Midgar a group disbanded were stirring once more. The group formerly known as the Turks were disbanded around the same time as Shinra. This dissolution was due to the fact that there was no need for them. Now however the surviving members of the Turks were meeting once more. It was in the church where Aeris had spent much time and the start of the Turks downfall where they all met. The members were all fully dressed in black, weapons holstered and waiting for the mastermind of their revival to appear.

"MEMBERS OF THE TURKS." A loud booming voice was heard from behind the main altar. "I WAS THE ONE WHO BOUGHT YOU HERE TODAY." The voice continued as the altar began to move forwards and tip slightly. "YOU MAY BE WONDERING WHY THAT IS. WE TOGETHER ARE GOING TO REVIVE THE TURKS AS THE VIPERS AND WE WILL BE STRONGER THAN SHINRA EVER WAS!" The voice said as the altar fell to the ground. Dust whirled around from the altar's crash. As the dust settled the mysterious voice was revealed as the former leader of the Turks, Reno.

"RENO!" Cheers were heard from the other members.

Far South of Cloud there was an awakening happening. It was of some unearthly creature a vicious demon unseen since ancient times a creature that would only be known as Sin. As the creature was being reborn awakened from its diminished state beams of light were being shot all over the world sending vicious monsters worldwide. Then there was a large explosion where Sin was being reborn the whole island where Sin was exploded completely vaporised leaving Sin in the middle of the ocean.

Cloud however was completely unaware of these events at this point in time and was continuing with his trip up to the Nibelheim reactor site also known as Highwind Travel after the tear down of the Mako reactor. The site had been left bear for only months before Cloud and the group had decided to set up a travel service and used the site as a heliport.

"Thanks Fenfir." Cloud said as he dismounted his motorcycle. "Hi Zack." Cloud said to a short boy with spiky silver hair.

"Hey dad!" Zack replied running up to Cloud and squeezing him tight around the waist.

"Quite a grip you're getting there son!" Cloud said pretending as if he was being squeezed so tight he could hardly speak.

"Yay, maybe I can get as strong as you soon then dad."

"Yeah any day now I bet. Hey Zack why don't you go play with Marlene." Cloud said messing Zack's hair up in a cheery manner.

"Ok dad but don't complain when I come home with bruises. Barrett is always teaching her new fighting moves." Zack said. "Unlike you." He muttered under his breath as he run down towards Nibelheim.

Cloud headed into the large building next to the Highwind and called out, "HEY GUYS!" He heard a distant voice say, "It's Cloud," and then the rumble of footsteps as everyone came to greet him.

"I polished the whole of Highwind top to bottom for you Cloud. Everyone is onboard waiting for you." Yuffie said.

"Thanks Yuffie! You look taller than the last time I saw you. Here have a present for all that work." Cloud said back tossing her a piece of green Materia.

"And I managed to find us a new client. I will give you the details later you have to deliver some cargo to the old temple of the ancients." Cait Sith said. She was still mysterious and no one had ever met the operator even though they saw her everyday in cat form.

"Do you mean …"

"You know I can't pronounce that without sounding ridiculous!" She said angrily before Cloud could finish. "Just get going." She continued as her face turned more and more red as Cloud laughed walking back out to the Highwind.

"Yo get your Spiky butt in here it's about time we have been waiting all day for you!" Barrett said in his usual angry tone.

"Whatever." Cloud said looking around the cockpit for Tifa. "Where's Tifa?" Cloud asked generally.

"She's with Vincent and Red at the mansion still worming their way through all them books Sephiroth left behind."

"Still. It has been four years since they started wading through them books. How slow do they read?"

"Very slow." Barrett said.

"That was a rhetorical question Barrett." Cid said stating the obvious. "Anyway lets get going we need to get this there before the day is out and Cloud hasn't left us with much day in which to do it. The engines of the Highwind begun to roar and the newly installed Chocobo powered engines started squawking for gyshal greens. Within mere seconds of the Chocobos running for their greens the Highwind took off and headed south.


	3. Chapter 2 A meeting with Sin

Chapter Two – A meeting with Sin

The Highwind, with its new Avalanche insignia painted sides, reached its destination within plenty of time due to the Chocobos speed but just as they approached they heard Cloud shout loudly causing the Highwind to stop immediately.

"STOP! THERE IS A MASSIVE MONSTER RIGHT WHERE WE WANTED TO GO!"

"What you on about you stupid $£&." Barrett said as he walked towards the class viewer to see the landscape below. What Barrett saw however was not a landscape but a single huge creature silver like the colour of new metal and the size of the northern crater itself. The land where the temple of the ancients used to be was completely demolished and all that remained was a few trees floating around the creature in its place.

"Get us the hell outta here now!" Barrett yelled to emphasise the point. It was to late though because Barrett and Cid hadn't listened to Cloud's initial statement the monster was already attacking them. A single strange beam of light came flying from the monster and landed on the ship. Suddenly a member of the crew came running in. "The light was a monster. That thing is shooting monsters at us quick someone deal with it." The crewmember said with fear in his voice.

"Take the reigns I'll go! Just get us the hell out of here. Cid said to the crewman still trembling. "Come on Cloud, Barrett lets take care of this thing." The three of them rushed out to deal with the monster so they could escape.

The monster stood 12ft tall and had was spitting venom from its head causing the three to have to dodge sideways even as they exited the door.

"What the hell." Barrett said as the monster continued to aim its venom at him. After a few bouts of this the monster charged forwards knocking Cid to his feet. Cloud was now behind the monster and slashing at one of the monster's protective claws. Suddenly Cloud felt a burning sensation as fire hit his body all over. "Magic." Cloud stammered out as he fell to floor gasping in pain. Barrett was successfully dodging the monster's attacks and laying a constant barrage of bullets on his foe whilst Cid was back on his feet and running to Cloud to revive him. The monster was now flailing one of its claws madly as fell away thanks to Barrett's constant attack. But as the claw fell it landed on Cid causing him to be knocked down just as he managed to revive Cloud. Cloud quickly flipped up on to his feet and searched Cid's pockets in search of a healing item. The best he found was a restore Materia. So he took the Materia and gripped firmly once again being forced to dodge the monster's assaults. His mind focused and was about to send the magic to Cid when Barrett hit Cloud with a bullet because the monster had moved.

"Yo' Stupid Ass!" Barrett said as if Cloud was at fault.

"Barrett move." Cloud yelled back allowing Barrett to safely avoid another salvo of venom. Cloud had finally managed to revive Cid and all three of them charged at the monster. Cloud run up the monster's spine as it lowered its head to spit more venom and started slashing at it. Whilst Barrett focused his gun on the monster's head and Cid jumped with his javelin crashing into the heart of the monsters head. Suddenly the head went black and limp but the monster still was charging at the three.

"What the £"$ does it take to kill this thing." Cid yelled as he avoided what looked a painful blow.

"Your just out of practise." Cloud said as he sliced the other claw off of the monster. "Now attack its centre." Cloud yelled as he stampeded toward the creature. Barrett continued his assault from a safe distance. Cid rushed forward stabbing his javelin at his foe in a constant manner like you would if you were picking up piece of pineapple with a cocktail stick. Cloud continued slashing at the creature even as it fell to the floor and started and stopped moving. The creature did not dissolve as usual though but instead just lay there forcing the three to push it over the edge of the Highwind as it sped back towards Nibelheim.

"What was that thing?" Barrett and Cid asked Cloud at the same time.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Cloud answered and then continued. "Its nothing like I have ever seen. You don't think Shinra survivors have been doing experiments again. Do you? Well anyway we will talk to the others when we get back." That was the last anybody spoke for the rest of the trip because they were only two minutes away.

The Highwind was majestic when landing its wings shone bright silver where they had been recently polished. Avalanche shone bright with its stunning blue letters on one side. The other side of the Highwind fortunately, unseen from any angle than from the mountaintop, was covered in green blood that the monster left behind as it fell from the side of the Highwind. As the motors stopped completely the ladders fell to the ground and the three heroes and the crew descended awaited by the rest of the group who all appeared eager and excited as if they had important news of their own to report in.


End file.
